Feeling Good
by DreamsOfHappyEndings
Summary: Jasper is Edward's booty call when he can't find a vagina good enough, and Jasper is always in. The strange ways of college is once again here to amaze us. A tale of unspoken feelings, sex and friendship, what can go wrong? Rated M for a reason


**_I don't own Twilight, all creds goes to very loveable Stephenie Meyer, who'd probably kick my ass harder than my mother if she reads this. The only thing I own is my twisted fucked up mind that came up with this! :)_**

**LOTS AND LOTS of thanks to, A Jasper for Me, for sprinkling some of her beta magic on this mess.**

**Ch, this story is for you, what started out as a prank to distract you in class, then later became a stupid little thing in your inbox on DA, is now this little thing called a fanfiction, dedicated to you!**

**With you by my side, life sucks a little less. Shouting 'PENIS' is a lot more fun when we're laughing about it together. Happy fucking birthday, when that time comes. Getting wasted will get a lot easier now that you can buy that shit yourself.**

**No need to tell you that I love you, pff, that would only be stupid and cheesy, right? Let's just shout 'PENIS'.**

**Jasper's Pov.**

As soon as the door behind us is locked, he has me pinned to the

wall, our lips finding each other, and I moan because I love the taste of alcohol and warmth I'm tasting on his

tongue.

I chuckle a little at the current state we're in; him having me against a wall. Because usually I'm the one in charge. He takes my hands and pushes them over my head as he keeps kissing along my jaw. His heavy breathing is so hot

against my neck, it's driving me crazy. My breathing hitches as he bites lightly on the flesh of my shoulder blades, and I moan louder than intended. Our panting only gets worse as he starts to rub me over my jeans.

''You smell so fucking good,'' he says before our lips meet again.

He now has my jeans around my ankles, his own delicious cock hanging out. I want to touch him, but before I manage to do so, he turns me around and once again pins me to the wall.

"Fuck, Edward!" I shout as he roughly pushes himself against me so I can feel his hard cock.

"I'm so hard for you," he whispers in my ear as he sucks on the lobe for a second. He pushes two fingers into me without any warnings, and the pain causes a loud hiss mixed with a moan to escape me.

''Fucking hell, Edward! You cock sucking asshole, that hurt!'' I yell at him, and I can feel his chuckles as he once again bites down on my neck.

"Don't you dare fucking mark me, Edward!" I tell him with a warning tone. He keeps fingering me. The pain is burning, and I feel like I'm going to break.

''Jasper, I'm going to fuck you until you scream so loud everyone will hear you.'' He whispers in my ear while his tongue trails my neck before he takes my earlobe into his mouth again. Neck and earlobe; Edward's biggest fascinations. I think its the way I give myself up completely when he's sucking on my neck that makes him keep doing it every time we find ourselves in this situation.

As much as I love the way he is ripping and fucking my ass, I stop him. ''The only fucking that's going to be happening around here," I pant, "is my cock deep in your sweet, tight ass. Is that clear?'' I finish through clenched teeth as I push him towards the bed while I find his lips and press my body against his. I want him to feel every inch of me. His heavy breathing and low cussing is too erotic for words as I push him gently onto the bed.

''Jasper, please,'' he begs through our constant kissing.

''Please what, Edward?'' I tease as I pull his shirt over his head. I then start to plant a trail of small kisses down his body, kissing and biting his nipples. This action gets me a loud moan and very erotic ''fuck''. I chuckle a little, because of the way I can make him feel. I, Jasper Whitlock, am able to make Edward Cullen, king of every fucking vagina on this campus, moan and lose control.

"Please, Jasper.'' He pleads again. His hands are now in my hair, gripping so tightly it's almost painful, but in a really fucking good way. I love how I am able to make him this unstable; not even able to form a whole sentence.

''Bend over."' I command him in a firm tone. He turns around, and I can't help the moan that escapes me. I lick my lips. His ass is mine. It doesn't matter that he doesn't have feelings for me. What we share on this bed in this room, I'm thankful for that. Sometimes it's not enough; I want him to be completely mine. I want to be able to hold his hand, tell him he looks amazing, kiss him on the cheek and be able to nuzzle into his neck on the sofa, but I can't. That's not us. That's not Edward. This is only a way to get a release for him, and we leave it at that.

''The way you fucked me against that wall is not acceptable, Edward. Do you understand?'' I ask him.

''I need to cum. That's what I understand,'' he says. ''I'm going crazy, Jasper.'' I'm really turned on because of how bold he is about what he wants. ''You don't get to cum until I say so.'' I say in a firm tone and then raise my hand and smack his left ass cheek. The sounds he makes while I spank him makes me want to thank God over and over again for giving me this man. Even if it is only for a short and limited period of time.

''Do you understand, Edward?'' I smack him again, this time on his right ass cheek.

''Oh, God. Yes Jazz, yes," he says through gritted teeth while he pushes his ass back a little more.

''Now, be a good boy and count every smack of my hand. Maybe I'll forgive you and even let you cum.'' I smack him again while I bend down and plant small kisses on his back. The room is filled with the sound of him moaning and begging, and I hope everyone can hear how good I make him feel.

''10," he finally says.

''Jasper please, I need you.'' He says almost in tears. God I love him, but never in a million years, can I tell him. I'm just the roommate that helps him cum when no one is good enough on a Saturday night. The true way of college.

I grab his hips and pull him up towards me so we are both on our knees on the bed. I press my dick into his back, and I grab his cock. I start to lick and suck down his neck. He is warm, smells and tastes like...Edward. That's the only way to describe it, because I've never tasted or felt anything hotter or more delicious, and his smell is intoxicating to me.

''You just love it when I get all rough with you, don't you Edward?'' I whisper, stroking his hard dick slowly in my hand. ''Those bitches you go out with, they would never be able to make you cum as hard as I do. Isn't that right? You'd never beg them, would you Edward?''

''Fuck..God, yes. It's just you,'' he whispers, hissing every time I speed the pace of my hand a little too much.

''What do you think they would say if they found out you love it when I fuck you hard against a wall until you scream my name like a little bitch, Edward?''

''I don't care,'' he whispers. His breathing is so heavy; for a second, I want to put him out of his misery and just let him cum. ''Is it because you love my dick too much?'' I whisper.

''Fuck, Jasper! I'm going to cum!'' he half moans, half screams, ignoring my question.

I turn him around so he is now facing me. I look directly into his eyes, and my heart does that stupid flip, just like every time our eyes meet.

''Don't ya fucking dare, Cullen. If you cum now, I'll never fuck you again. Do you hear me?'' If only I could stay away from him, this wouldn't be a problem. Being in love with Edward Cullen is like being faithful to God, you have to share him with everyone else.

Edward. Well Edward doesn't belong to anyone. I have faced that much, and if fucking him is what I get, then I'll take it. He's too fucking good; the way he smells, the way his bottom lip feels so perfect when I lick and suck on it, the way his grip tightens around my hair when he gets close, or the way he moans my name, almost slurring it out. But most of all, I love how we can go from hot and heavy one second to just being guys hanging out; nothing more (at least not for him), nothing less.

The first time we fucked, all drunk, I promised myself I would never let this get too far, but it turned out, I couldn't help myself. The way he smiles his crocked smile and runs his fingers through his hair when he is stressed out just does it for me. It's the way he can't help but frown his eye brows when he can't find the right words, and the way he fucks me with his eyes, just to make a point of what we have. For him it's just an amusing game. Getting hooked on Edward Cullen happened without me realizing it, and when I did, it was too late to do anything about it. My sexuality has never been questioned by Edward, and to be honest, I don't know if I'm gay. I just know that I'm hooked on Edward Cullen.

''I'm going to fuck you so hard, and that's the only way you get to cum.'' I whisper in his ear as I pull him closer to my body. ''Yes'' is the only thing that comes out of his mouth. I lay down on the bed and drag him with me. Our lips meet again. Tasting him never gets old. I suck his bottom lip, he opens his mouth and our tongues meet. A moan, a groan, slapping skin, and wet kisses; that's how it goes. Our breathing is crazy and loud, and I fucking love it.

''Suck me.'' I command him, and he willingly goes down, grabs my dick and takes it into his mouth. It's more than I can handle. When I feel my stomach clenching and my orgasm approaching, I have to pull him up. ''I don't want to cum unless I'm inside of you, Edward.'' I pant as I kiss him, loving the way I can taste myself on his tongue. I break the kiss to reach for my nightstand to grab a condom. Even though Edward is the only one I'm sleeping with, I don't know who and how many girls Edward is getting off with.

I fuck him with my fingers, stretching him. When he's ready for me, I pull him down on my lap, and I enter him slowly. I take a deep breath to calm myself and ask if he's alright. "Please keep going." He whispers. I'll never get used to this fucking feeling of him all around me. We both moan when I'm fully settled inside him. He wraps his arms around my neck before he grabs onto my hair; just like every other time. I reach down and place my hands on his hips to guide him. We move in sync; in and out, up and down. I have never seen or felt anything better. He pulls my hair hard every time I thrust a little harder into him. Our slapping skin, frantic kisses, small moans and loud cussing is more than my brain can handle.

''Do you have any idea how good you feel right now, Edward?'' I ask him. He answers by moaning and pushing really hard onto my dick. We're moving as one; panting and sweating. ''Faster, Jazz.'' Edward begs. He's so close; I can feel him. He's so fucking beautiful. That's the only way to describe him. ''So fucking polite,'' I say while I increase my pace. I feel myself getting close as well, but I want him to cum first because nothing is like Edward's face when he cums. It's like someone else takes over his body. I love watching him cum. It just never gets old. He keeps chanting my name, and I love the sound like I have never loved any other sound. ''Am I making you feel good?'' I ask while pushing into him harder to make a point.

''So good. So fucking good.'', he moans into my jawline. He is now nearly ripping my hair out, and I fucking love it.

''Harder, Jazz! I'm cumming! Jasper... Fuck!''

''You want it harder, yeah?'' While fucking him harder, my grip around his hips is so tight I'm pretty sure his hips will bruise in the morning. A few seconds later, I feel his load landing between us.

''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!'' He is so loud, and if someone hasn't heard us yet, I'm sure they have now.

I can feel my own orgasm approaching, and my stomach clenches as I slam into him like a maniac. ''That's it.'' I say into his hair.

"Cum for me." He says with a lazy tone as he buries his face into my neck. My stomach clenches, my dick gets all tight, and I shoot my load into his ass as I try to muffle my moans by biting into his shoulder. My heartbeat is so loud I'm sure he can hear it. After we both cum, we just stay like this, trying to catch our breath before we lay down on my too small, yet perfect for the two of us, bed.

Edward chuckles lazily like every time we have sex, and every time, I wish I knew what it is that's making him chuckle like that. "I wish I knew what you're thinking right now." I mutter more to myself than to him.

**Edward 's Pov:**

That was the night I realized there was no denying the fact, I have more than friendly feelings for my straight-but-likes-to-fuck-Edward-because-he-can roommate, Jasper fucking Whitlock.

All my debying...gone to waste. A whole year gone to waste because of denying my feelings.

fuck.


End file.
